


Puppy

by dont_wanna_jongout_uwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Dance instructor Jongin, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, editor kyungsoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu/pseuds/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu
Summary: Hindi naman inaakala ni Kyungsoo na yung puppy na sumira sa inedit niya ay pagmamay-ari ng isang papi.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Puppy

Being an editor is the perfect job talaga para kay Kyungsoo according to Baekhyun, dahil madalas ito makapansin ng mali. Para naman kay Kyungsoo, hilig lang talaga niya magbasa, syempre sa perspective ng isang reader, the way para maenjoy yung binabasa mo ay naiintindihan ito both sa way ng pagkakasulat at sa content. Ang ganda nga ng idea puro naman typo tapos mali grammar, Wala ngang typo boring naman yung plot. Sa trabaho nilang ito, hindi masama mang judge, dahil kung hindi sa judgement nila, malamang wala yung ibang libro sa listahan ng “best sellers” just sayin’.

“Soo asan na pala yung pinapaedit ni Ma’am Chel sayo? Yung novel ni Ms. Bea” tanong ni Baekhyun mula sa katabing cubicle.

“Patapos na kamo, babasahin ko nalang ulit tapos sesend ko tomorrow morning sa office niya” sagot niya habang busy na maglagay ng mga notes sa baba ng page. May times kasi na mas prefer na sa paper nagpapaedit at hindi sa online na thankful naman si Kyungsoo kase sis ang sakit na nga tumitig nang matagal sa computer ‘tas minsan ang sakit pa sa mata nung binabasa. The struggle ‘di ba? pero salamat naman sa struggle na ‘to dahil napaayos nun ang bahay ng parents niya at nakatira siya sa magandang apartment malapit sa trabaho.

“Baek yung kay Mr. Ying pala na book—”  
“OMG ‘wag mo na paalala eto na patapos na ko oh!” sagot naman ni Baek habang nagtaype. In two days na kase yun kukunin and kakalagpas palang sa kalahati naeedit niya tapos after niya yun gawin kailangan pa niya ulit basahin dahil minsan may mga nalalagpasan, for sure magpupuyat nanaman ito.

“Ayan sige inom inom ka pa last week” sagot niya “Sorry ha? I deserve naman kase after ba naman ibigay sakin yung letseng article na yun halos mapunit ko na yung papel na stress kase ‘di alam difference ng breath at breathe”.

“And you tell me ako lang mapanglait dito? Iuwi mo nalang yan tara na” aya niya dahil tapos na ang oras ng trabaho. Though may mga nag-oovertime rito, inuuwi nalang niya dahil nothing beats the comfort sa bahay; mas tahimik, mas maaliwalas, pwede siyang lumamon, and dumiretso tulog after.

“Dito nalang muna ako, Soo mauna ka na” sabi ni Baekhyun na halatang stressed na. Hindi naman niya ito mapipilit na, kaya hawak ang 200 page na inedit niya, nauna na nga siyang umuwi. Isa pa ‘tong struggle dahil gusto man niyang ilagay sa bag, baka malukot; hindi pa kase siya nakakabili ng bag na square shaped at bagong folder. Nang makarating siya sa third floor, nagulat sya nang may bumungad na tuta at tumakbo palapit sa kanya. Sa gulat niya ay lumuwag ang hawak niya at may mga nahulog na iilang papel na napansin ng tuta. Bago siya makayuko ay nakagat na ng aso yung isa at pinaglaruan. Pinunit-punit hanggang sa isang buong bond paper ay nahati sa maraming piraso. Parang kasabay nun yung pagpapunit ng pasensya niya. Oo cute yung aso pero sinira niya yung inedit ni Kyungsoo fuck!

“JI!” mula sa kabilang hallway ay nakita niyang may tumatakbong lalaki at binuhat yung asong sumira sa ginagawa niya. Nakasuot ito ng simpleng shirt at jogging pants, pagkabuhat ay nakita niyang pinapagalitan nito ang aso at kinuha yung papel na nginatngat niya.

“Bad dog! Hindi ka dapat kumakain ng kung ano-ano” pagsesermon niya at nang lumingon ito sa kanya ay nagtama ang kanilang paningin. Ay bakit parang dalawang puppy yung nakikita niya? Yung isa papi haha ay cheka ano ba FOCUS!

“Excuse po pero sinira niyang aso mo yung ginawa ko sa trabaho” sabi niya na pilit na nagtataray dahil waw teka lang talaga bagong lipat ba ‘to parang ngayon niya lang nakita?

“Sorry po talaga aksidente kase nabuksan yung pinto tapos nakalabas siya, may pwede ba akong matulong para sa sinira niya?” tanong nito. Natetempt siyang isuggest na baka pwedeng payakap isa lang pero hindi naman worth it yun kung magpupuyat siya para iedit uli yun ugh

“Uhm ‘wag na, kase innedit ko yung paper, so eedit ko ulit, may alam ka ba dun?” He can feel the impending doom kase hahagilapin pa niya yun tas irereprint ieedit ulit eh ilang words ang meron sa isang page tapos kailangan pa niya basahin ulit for final editing. Umiling yung lalaki at lord gusto nalang niya magwala.

“Sorry po talaga, kung gusto mo, sagot ko nalang dinner mo tapos samahan nalang kita, promise kung ano need mo ipabili or what ako na bahala” waw parang butler ganun? Tumango nalang siya dahil yun lang naman talaga matutulong nito. Parang dapat pinangatngat niya lahat? Haha joke lang baka talunin niya mula third floor ‘pag nagkataon.

“Sandali ha ipasok ko lang ulit si Ji sa loob” umalis ito at nakita na isang kwarto lang pagitan nito sa kanya. Dumiretso naman siya sa pinto at binuksan ito. Paglabas nung lalaki ay nakita siya nito sa tapat ng apartment niya.

“Pasok ka uhm, ano pala pangalan mo?” pati number na rin haha charkeme. “Jongin Kim. Dance instructor ako rito at kelan lang din ako lumipat. Sorry talaga sa abala” paghingi nito ng pasensya. “Okay lang, parang mas matrabaho pa nga ata gagawin mo ako pa mang-abala na magpabili or magluto” sabi nalang niya. Buti nalang at malinis yung apartment at wala namang kalat. Nilapag muna niya yung gamit niya at dumiretso sa kwarto para magpalit. Paglabas niya ay nakita niya si Jongin na inaayos yung mga papel dahil kanina nga nalaglag yung ibang page.

“Inayos ko na, yung page 78 yung ata yung nangatngat niya” paliwanag niya. Dali-dali niyang binuksan yung laptop, hingilap yung file at pinrint yung kulang na page.

“May gusto ka bang kainin? Ako muna chef mo ngayon” sabi ni Jongin sa kanya habang nakangiti. Napansin niya rito yung dimples nito and bakit po pogi na cute pa?

“Uhm kase may noodles dun sa ref, pakiluto nalang tas pasandok ng kanin sa rice cooker” sagot niya.  
“Sure ka? Noodles lang tsaka kaning lamig? I can make you pasta or cook fried rice?” tanong niya. Dahil sa suggestion ni Jongin ay parang mas bet niya nga yun.

“Ikaw nalang bahala, samahan mo nalang siguro ng kape” sabi niya at dumiretso ito sa kusina niya. How domestic naman kaso wait lang talaga tatapusin muna niya ‘to bago lumandi char not char.

Ilang minuto na siya nagbabasa at nagdo double check ng nilagay niyang notes nang may naglapag ng pasta, fried rice, at kape sa table. Inangat niya ang ulo niya at nakita ang nakangiting mukha ni Jongin. “Kain ka muna” sabi nito. Buti nalang at mejj marami yung niluto niya kaya inalok na niya si Jongin at sabay na silang nagdinner. Hindi naman niya makalimutan mag thank you dahil siz ang sarap niya…magluto. Nabusog siya dun at iyon na nga as much as he wants to interview itong si Jongin na dance instructor, kailangan na niyang ituloy yung ginagawa niya. Dahil wala naman nang naiisip si Kyungsoo na ipagawa, balak na sana niya ito pauwiin dahil as a considerate human being (ayy talaga ba), siyempre ‘di lang naman siya yung pagod.

“Jongin kahit mauna ka na salamat sa masarap na dinner” sabi niya “Ha? Eh diba sasamahan pa kita hanggang matapos yung ginagawa mo?” tanong nito.

“Wag na mabobore ka lang naman” sagot naman niya. “Ok lang talaga, I won’t mind” sabi nito. Again wala naman na siyang magagawa kaya tinuloy na talagan niya ito at hindi na napansin ang oras na dumaan.

Tiningnan niya yung oras sa phone at nakita na 11pm na. Atleast hindi siya inabot ng madaling araw myghad thank you self from the past dahil nagsipag ka talagang ilagay na lahat kaya wala na ganung dinagdag at para naman sa isang page na kailangan niya simulan, hindi rin naman ganung karami yung errors nun kaya nang naligpit na niya ay naconfirm na tapos na, lumingon siya sa may sofa at nakitang nakatulog na si Jongin. Hala

Yakap yakap nito yung maliit na unan at siya namang nasprak ata utak tinamaan na ng antok at nilabas ang phone at balak picturan si Jongin dahil ang cute nito na nakapout pa. Kaso nalimutan niya na i-off yung sounds kaya tumunog yung ‘click’ na dahilan para maalingpungatan si Jongin at magising. Si tanga naman nagpanggap na walang nangyari at nagkunwari na inaayos yung gamit.

“Tapos ka na?” tanong ni Jongin habang kukusot yung mata habang nakapout pa rin. His heart went fucking uwu mga sizzums. “Oo sorry di kita nagising, baka hinahantay ka na ng alaga mo dun sa inyo” sagot niya. Nag-inat si Jongin bago tumayo at napapatanong nalang siya kung bakit kailangan niya makita yun at magpanggap na wala lang.

Palabas na si Jongin sa pinto nang tanungin siya nito. “Hindi ko pala natanong pangalan mo haha sorry” sabi nito. “Kyungsoo nalang” sabi niya na mejj pa demure hak kailangan matino muna. “Ok sige bye Soo goodnight” sambit nito sabay ngiti at tuluyan nang umalis sa apartment niya. Pota

\--

“May nakasama ka palang yummy kagabi pero nag-edit ka lang? I’m so disappointed” sabi ni Baek habang kinakagat yung straw sa milktea na inorder niya. Kasagsagan ng break nila ngayon sa trabaho at kakaspill lang niya ng tsaa sa ganap kagabi.

“Hoy atleast I have my priorities no, tinulad mo naman ako sayo na masyadong hayok as if may magagawa siya pag ‘di ko yun matapos” sagot nito at busy mayscroll sa insta dahil baka si Jongin na dance instructor ay may insta account.

“Hindi mo naman kailangang ipangalandakan alam ko na yon, tsaka anong wala? ‘Pag napagalitan ka siya tutulong maglabas ng tension at stress mo from work” pag-eexplain ni Baek sabay ngisi. Wala pang gabi nagkakalat nanaman ‘to hanep. After niya itype sa search bar, ang daming lumabas na jongin na account at dahil he has priorities, nagsipag siyang maghanap dahil matagal pa naman lunch break nila. Ang magaling naman niyang friend na suportado sa kalandian niya ay tumulong na rin maghanap.

“Baka naman wala siyang account? OMG wait tama ba dance instructor tas may alagang aso?” tumango naman siya at ipinakita bi Baek kay Kyungsoo yung account na nakalagay jongin_kim. Obvious naman na atang siya yun dahil puro vids ng dance studio niya at ng alagang aso na ngumatngat sa papel niya at Omayghad talaga kase may post siya ng after dance practice nila grabe parang wala na siyang maeedit sa lalaking ‘to lahat enhanced.

“parang may magsa sign up na sa isang dance studio, I believe ikaw yun final answer na po” asar ni Baek sa halos natulalang si Kyungsoo. Parang nakakatempt nga. Kaso hindi naman siya yung tipo na mahilig sumayaw dahil eww sa sweat diba.

“Shut up, tara na nga umakyat na tayo” umalis na sila at bumalik na sa kanilang cubicle para mag-edit. Paminsan-minsan bumibisita siya sa insta para iistalk yung insta ni jongin_kim at panoorin yung dance routines nito. Parang hindi tuloy siya makapaniwala dahil yung nakausap niyang mabait at cute na lalaki ibang ba kapag sumasayaw na. Parang nambabalibag sa kama. Willing naman siya haha given po the chance.

Lumipas ang ilang linggo at well, ‘di niya alam kung progress ba yun pero close na sila ng kanyang floormate(?) Binabati ang isa’t isa sa hallway ‘pagkikita, minsan kinakatok siya nito para bigyan ng niluto niya and minsan naman binabantayan niya si Ji kapag matagal itong wala. Behave naman pala ang aso nito dahil nung pinapasok niya ito sa bahay ay nagstay lang sa iisang spot at natulog, siguro masyado lang siyang hyper nung time na nakita niya ‘to. He should be thankful to be honest kase kung hindi yun nanggulo edi wala silang interaction ni Jongin.

“Kyungsoo Do tara rito I have something to announce” tawag sa kanya ni Baekhyun. Nacurious naman ito at nung lumapit siya at may pinakita itong picture ng bortang lalaki sa phone. “Oh ano meron dyan?” tanong niya. “Siya yung nakilala ko sa tinder last time, susunduin niya ako mamaya” kilig na kwento nito.

“Gaga ka ginawa mo naman agad driver” sagot niya. “Hindi no! kakain kase kami sa labas, getting to know tapos tsaka kami magkakainan” sabi ni Baekhyun. “Tangina mo ang kalat, hindi ko naman need malaman iyon” inis niyang sabi, babalik na sana siya sa cubicle niya nang pigilan siya nito.

“Sandali lang, kaya nga sinabi ko kase papakilala ko na rin sayo, ‘wag ka na muna sumibat mamaya” umirap nalang siya tsaka bumalik sa trabaho. As if namang may choice siyang mag no. True nga na after ng trabaho, hinila siya nito papunta sa entrance ng building and there he saw a big man with big muscles na nag-aantay sa kotse. Wew may wheels.

“Hi” bati ni Baekhyun, nahihiya pa ito sarap dagukan amputa. Umubo naman siya at pinakilala nga siya ni Baek. “Chanyeol, this is Kyungsoo, friend ko, Kyungsoo si Chanyeol” tumango naman ang lalaki sa kanya at aalis na sana siya dahil akala niya ganun lang iyon pero pinapapasok siya ni Baekhyun sa loob.

“Hoy ano gagawin mo ba akong third wheel?” bulong niya rito. “Hindi ihahatid ka na namin kase madadaanan naman yung apartment mo sa pupuntahan namin” sabi niya. Habang nasa biyahe, busy siyang magscroll sa socmed nang tawagin siya ni Baek

“Ay bakit?” tanong niya. “May kakilala raw pala si Chanyeol sa apartment baka kilala mo raw” sabi ni Baek habang nagpipigil ng ngiti. Ano meron?

“I have a friend, si Jongin, baka may kilala kang na yun yung name” pagkukwento nito at nagloading pa siya nang marealize na tropa pala yun ni Jongin. Kaya pala mamasel masel din. “Balita ko nga may naging crush yun ngayon eh, kaso ayaw pa ayain lumabas” dagdag ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman na nakasagot si Kyungsoo dahil may crush na pala ito.

Pagkababa niya ay nagpasalamat naman siya sa paghatid dahil kahit papano nakatipid siya. “May pasok pa kami bukas kaya ‘wag mo masyado pagurin” paalala niya kay Chanyeol na ikinatawa naman nito. Pagod siyang umakyat papuntang third floor at nakita naman niyang nasa labas si Jongin nakikipaglaro kay Ji.

“Uy hi Soo” bati nito at siyempre kasama ngiti nitong may dimple. Nginitian naman niya ito at nakita niyang tumakbo ang aso paunta sa kanya. May kagat kagat itong papel kaya kinuha niya ito bago pa mabasa nang buo or mapunit. May nakaprint dito na “You will go out with me?”. Lumapit sa kanya si Jongin at tinanong kung tama ba yung pagkakatype.

“Dapat will you go out with me? Pero depende rin sa context siguro if hindi pala makapaniwala yung nagsabi, bakit para san ‘to?” tanong niya. “Wala naman so ano nga yung mas maayos na tanong?” tanong naman ni Jongin. “Edi will you go out with me?” sagot niya. “Yes” biglang sabi ni Jongin.

“Anong yes? Hoy feeling mo naman sinagot ko lang yung pinapaayos mo” irap niya. Tinatry niyang pakalmahin yung puso niya dahil anoba eto na ba ung chance haha chos “Pag ako ba nagtanong niyan sayo you’ll say yes?” hinahawakan pa ni Jongin ™Batok niya at halatang nahihiya. Wow nahiya pa siya shet naman. Kaso naalala niya yung sabi ni Chanyeol kanina.

“Para sa crush mo yan ‘no? pinagpractisan mo pa ko, feel ko naman papayag yun” kumunot naman noo ni Jongin sa sinabi niya. “nameet ko friend mo si Chanyeol, sabi niya may crush ka raw balak mo ayain sa date haha” chil niyang pagkakasabi kahit na gusto niyang mag walling dahil hngg sana ako nalang. Ako nalang Jongin I volunteer.

“Kaya nga kita inaaya” natatawang sambit ni Jongin sa kanya. Natigilan pa siya at narealize na hoy gago siya nga! Wait mami huhu legit na ba ‘to hindi ba ‘to scam?  
“Pero kung ayaw mo ok lang naman” sabi ni Jongin. “Ay hindi mo pipilitin? Sayang papayag na sana ako” sabi naman ni Kyungsoo; nagpipigil ng ngiti.

Tumatahol naman si Ji sa kanya at pinapasok niya ito sa kwarto ni Jongin. Paglingon niya ay nakapout na ito sa kanya at nagpapacute and he swear yung puso niya parang tinatakan na ng malaking “JONGIN” sa gitna.  
“Pag natapos ko agad yung mga ineedit ko this weekend sige” sabi niya na ikinangiti naman ni Jongin. “Ako ulit bahala sa kakainin mo this time may masahe pa para may energy ka na tapusin” sana pati kiss haha char kalma lang sa date na.


End file.
